The Mystery of the Gods
by Mystic Vampyre
Summary: Rick has his cousins come for a visit. Ardeth finds out there is trouble back home. Jade meets an old enemy. A dark power is unleashed. It is up to Jade, can she now save the man she loves with the help of the Gods or will they abandon her when she needs them the most.
1. Arabian Knights

Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the charachers from the Mummy Returns**. **Any characters that you don't recognize are mine.**

**All happenings are ficticious. Any similarities to real persons or events are mearly coinsidence.**

Reviews welcome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Arabian Knights.

September 9th.

Jade and Kristy sit up in their comfortable apartment looking through some old things, moving into their new place wasn't as easy as it seemed. All their furniture scattered about with their personal affects.

"What are we going to do with all of this? With all this when we unpack there won't be any room for us!" Jade said as she grabbed the nearest box and opened it to decipher what was in it.

"I don't know but just before we moved out we received this."

"What is it?"

" It seems that Rick is having a Halloween party. We are invited but I don't think I'm going to go."

"Not going? ARE YOU CRAZY? Why not?"

"Do you realize just where they live?"

"Yes, oh little sister of mine. I know, they live in merry old England."

"Exactly!"

"Oh come on! Where is your holiday spirit? Besides a break from this mess is exactly what we need. I say we go. I'll write and let them know we're coming, and you're wearing a costume!"

"I am not."

"You most certainly are!"

Rick O'Connell walks through his living room looking at the latest mail that has arrived and plops down in a chair by the fireplace.

"Whoa dad who is that one from?" An excited Alex asks his father as he peers over the arm of the chair adjacent to Rick's.

Don't know yet Alex, I'll find out in a second though." Rick replies looking over the envelope full of bright markings that is in his hand.

October 19th,

Dear Rick,

How are things? From what I've been hearing from Izzy your last trip was quite an adventure.

I have some good news.

Kristy and I will be in London for a while starting on the 30th. We can catch up in old times. Plus I have found something that might interest Evy.

Well I suppose I should finish this letter, not really all that much more to say.

See you all in a few days!

Jade

"WELL WHO IS IT FROM DAAAD?" Alex whined eager to find out.

"It's from cousins of mine Alex and they are going to be stopping by for a visit on the 30th."

"Dad … today is 30th!"Suddenly the double doors burst open.

"Rick guess what!"

"I already know Jade and Kristy are stopping by."

"They are? No that's not what I was talking about. Rick you remember my friend from college Randy."

In steps this tall brown haired man. 6 foot 6 with greenish blue eyes.

"Rick."

Rick rolled his eyes. Ever since he could remember he had a genuine dislike of this guy. What made it worse was the fact that Evy couldn't see right through the guy.

"Ah so this must be Alex. I've heard a lot about you little man." Randy said tussling the young boys hair.

"Not as much as I have about you."

"All good things I hope." Randy said flashing a sly grin at Evy.

"I bet." Rick mumbled under his breath. Just then the doorbell rang. Rick's head shot up with a great big smile.

"I'll get it." Rick and Alex said in unison as they raced out the doors, down the hall and past Jonathan nearly knocking him over on the way down the stairs. They both reached the door at the same time. Flinging it open Rick's jaw dropped, as it wasn't the people he was expecting to see on the other side of the door.

"O'Connell."

"Ardeth!" Shouted Alex.

"Oh no … not you… whenever you show up it means trouble."

"My friend you don't understand I…."

"Yes, the last two times you showed up led us into all sorts of trouble. Speaking of trouble." Jonathan who had finally joined them said from behind Rick.

Behind Ardeth standing out at the door were two women. The first tall, thin, brown hair flowing past her shoulders. No more than 18 just looked at the company strangely. Her pink dress blowing in the wind.

"Are we going to just stand here or is someone going to help us?"

"Jonathan, give them a hand will you." Rick said as he grabbed a bag off the girl and pushed it toward Jonathan.

"Rick!" Came a shout from behind them causing all to turn around. Standing in the driveway bags in hand was another tall woman, light brown shoulder length hair. Wearing slacks and a black shirt.

"Jade!" Yelled Rick as she dropped her bags and ran towards him. He picked her up off the ground in a bear hug and spun her around.

"It's great to see you." He said returning her feet to the ground.

"Rick you remember Kristy. Kristy this is Rick, Jonathan, the little one is Alex I take it, and this is…" she paused a moment and looked at Ardeth in wonder. Rick realizing the sudden silence went to introduce them.

"Jade, Kristy, this is…"

"I am Ardeth Bey." He said bowing his head to the women in front of him.

"Nice to meet you." Kristy said as Rick moved out of the way to allow her to come in the house. Jade stayed there a minute just staring at Ardeth. In front of her was a fairly tall man. She gauged him as a six foot six maybe, olive skinned man, somewhere in his twenty's early thirty's perhaps. She loved the way he spoke. His accent captivated her at once.

"What's all the commotion down here?" Evy said stopping on the stairs.

"Your sister got big the last time I saw her she was about eight years old. What happened?"

"She grew up what else. It's amazing what can happen in ten years."

"This must be Jade." Evy said looking over at Kristy.

"Actually sweetie. This is Jade. That's her sister Kristy." Rick corrected her as everyone walked into the spacious living room.

"Oh I do apologize." She said looking over at Jade who was now standing next to Ardeth.

"Ardeth!" Evy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. He just showed up at the door."

"Which is never a good thing." Jonathan quipped back from finally putting the girls things away.

"Here I am thinking it was these two and he shows up." Rick interjected again.

"Well not that it's none of my business but from what I heard you weren't complaining when you got your hands on a certain big diamond." Jade said.

"How did you?"

"Word gets around." She cut him off.

"Any how back to the point. Ardeth is here. So trouble isn't too far behind." Rick said. Trying his best to break silence that had fallen over the room.

"Rick there is no trouble. I asked Ardeth to come for a few days and join in the party." Evy said.

"Do we really have to dress up for this party?"

"Well I thought it would be rather festive if we did."

"See I told you, you needed a costume." Jade said matter of factly as she sat on the couch between Alex and Ardeth and stuck her tongue out at her sister causing Alex to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't understand I believed it to be a formal party."

"Did I hear someone say Party?" Randy asked as he sauntered down the stairs to join in with the others.

"Randy!" Kristy said in a state of shock.

"What's he doing here?" Jade said through clenched teeth.

Ardeth looked from Jade to Randy and back again making note of their reactions.

Evy noticing this thought it would be the best time for an introduction to break the tension.

"Oh yes Ardeth this is my friend Randy."

"I think you're a little early for Halloween mate." He said eyeing Ardeth warily.

"Don't you talk to him like that you have no right to." Jade said as she shot up from her seat.

"Everybody hit the deck! This isn't gong to be pretty." Kristy shouted as she ducked behind a chair for cover.

"Good idea make room." Jonathan added as he also ducked for cover.

"Ah, yes Jade. The lovely and beautiful Jade It's been so long since our last meeting." He said as he ran his hand down her cheek.

"Not long enough." She replied in disgust as she pushed his hand away.

Alex let out a big fake yawn as he got up form his seat.

"Would you look at the time. Time for me to be off to bed, growing boy needs his sleep you know."

"Sounds good to me." Kristy piped in as she peaked up from behind her chair knowing that if they didn't do something there would be serious consequences if Jade got her hands on Randy like she wanted to for the past seven years.

"Yeah maybe sleep isn't such a bad idea. We should all go to bed."

"Yes, Jonathan and Alex are to stay in his room, Kristy you can stay in Alex's room, Ardeth you can stay in the guest room …"

"And where is he to stay?" Jade asked pointing a thumb over at Randy.

"I would be more than willing to share a room with you my dear."

"NO!" came the reply form both Jade and Ardeth. Alex watched their reaction and walked over to Rick. Jonathan looked on as Alex was whispering something in his ear. Rick smiled and nodded. He was in the mood for a little fun.

"That's quiet all right I already have a place to stay. If you will excuse me."

"Yes I'll walk you to the door Randy." Evy said as they made their way out of the room.

"Thank God if I had to spend one more minute in the same room with that man I swear."

Minutes later Evy returned when from on the stairs came a voice.

"Um Hun… one question we have Jonathan and Alex in a room. And Kristy in a room, and Ardeth in a room, and we have our own room but aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Oh Jade I am sorry I wasn't thinking. You can share with your sister I suppose." Almost lost in his thoughts Rick nearly missed the last half of his wife's sentence. At least till Alex stepped on his foot to make him snap out of it.

"Evy, I have a better idea. If we put these two in the same room together they are going to be fighting all night. They've done it since we were young."

"We have no ….ouch what was that for?" Kristy said as she turned to Jonathan about to smack him for hitting her in the arm. He was starting to catch on to Rick and Alex's plan. Jonathan shot Kristy a look and then it finally hit her as she let out a small chuckle.

"Evy, you know Rick kind of has a point. If you put us in the same room, you'll hear us all night I think it best if she stayed somewhere else."

"Well thank you ALL for that vote of confidence. And here I thought you all liked me….well all but you. Don't know you all that well so I don't know how you feel about me." Jade quipped looking over at Ardeth.

"Don't worry. I'm more than sure he likes you." Rick replied which causes Jade to blush.

"Well the only other place we can put you is on the couch out here."

"Mum… the couch isn't comfortable."

"Yes Evy, Alex is right."

"Jonathan where am I to put her then?" Asked Evy in annoyance.

"Why don't you put her with Ardeth." Rick replied. "That is if you don't mind Pal." Rick said to Ardeth.

Ardeth looked over at Jade who stood in the corner and thought about it for a second. "I do not mind at all. As long as Jade finds the arrangement satisfactory."

All eyes turned to Jade who was just staring at Ardeth, looking into those dark brown eyes, she cleared her thoughts and finally managed to reply.

"It's ok with me. I have no problem with it."

"Oh good it's settled then. Off to bed everyone!" Jonathan said as he tried rushing everyone up the stairs.

As everyone made their way up the stairs Jade and Evy hung toward the back of the group. Halfway up the stairs Evy asked.

"Are you sure your comfortable with this. If not I can make other plans for you. Don't feel you have to just because everyone was staring." Evy whispered as they walked. Jade just looked up in front of her at Ardeth . Without even turning to face Evy she said "No it's quite all right. I'll be fine.

Jade found her way to the bedroom first. Going in she took a few minutes to change. She was sitting in the room brushing her hair near the vanity when she saw Ardeth walk into the room. Putting the brush down on the vanity she turned to him and said "You know something I think we've just been had!"

"Why is that?" He questioned as he sat on the small couch.

"Was it just me or did you notice how everyone seemed to work together down there to make sure we were together in here?"

"I did not notice. I was thinking more on how you reacted to Randy."

"Please don't mention that name. I can not stand that man." Jade said. "Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime but it's a long story. I don't feel like going over it right now."

"I understand." He replied as he made his way over to her. Something in his mind told him to stop. Listening to his feeling he sat on the bed.

"Hey, so what are you going as tomorrow night?"

"I do not have a costume."

"Hmm….Wait a minute. I think I have an idea. Go just the way you are and we can say that you are an Arabian knight!"

"What?"

"An Arabian knight." Jade exclaimed as she rose from her chair walked across the room and retrieved a book from her trunk in the corner.

"Here… see?" She said as she sat down next to Ardeth on the bed and handed him the book. He looked it over for a few seconds not sure whether to read it or not.

"Oh come on, flip through it, besides what harm can come from reading a book?"

He flipped through a few pages stopping every now and then to read a paragraph or two.

"It's my favorite book it's always been ever since I was a little girl." Jade said as she looked up to see him studying her face. She quickly turned her eyes away when his met hers._ There is something about him, I can't put my finger on it._ She thought to herself just as the door burst open.

Both turned with a jump before noticing it was only Rick at the door. Hands covering his eyes.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He said bumping into the chair near the vanity. Jade looked over at Ardeth putting a finger to her lips signaling him to remain quiet. She pushed him down on the bed, crawled on top of him and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Play along, they had their fun now we're going to have fun with them."

"Rick! What's wrong with you, don't you ever knock? Your timing is the worst!" She exclaimed wrapping a sheet around her shoulders to add to the illusion.

"Rick, Evy is looking for you she needs you to…Whoa! Sorry mates didn't know there was a show going on in here." Jonathan Quipped looking over at Jade and Ardeth. Rick finally removed his hand from his eyes to see what Jonathan was rambling about.

"Oh Geeze guess I should have knocked."

"Your damn right you should have. Next time don't assume people are doing things that they aren't. And another thing never pull a joke on me you will always lose. "

"Yeah but your.."

"Still fully clothed." Ardeth remarked from under Jade.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that forgot you were down there." Jade dropped the sheet and crawled off Ardeth.

"This was all a joke?" Rick said with just a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"A bloody good one at that. Had you fooled."

"You were fooled too. You had to see the look on your faces. It was priceless!" Jade said while finally bursting into a fit of laughter. Getting up from the bed she advanced on Jonathan and Rick and unceremoniously started shoving them in the direction of the door. "If you are quite through having your fun for the night we will see you in the morning."

Before either had the chance to protest Jade shoved them both out and shut the door.

"Finally some privacy." She muttered under her breath leaning her back against the door. Ardeth stood there watching her with the smallest hint of amusement playing across his face.

"You will be taking the bed."

"And what of you? Where will you sleep?"

"The couch will be fine for me."

" No I can't have you sleep there. This was supposed to be your room to stay in while you were here. You should take the bed." She said closing the gap that was between them.

"I will not have an argument about this." He stood placing his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her down onto the bed. "You will sleep here and I shall take the couch. Understood?"

"Understood." Jade replied as she crawled between the sheets.

"Good." Was his reply as he turned the lamp off near her bed and walked over to the couch. Jade looked over at him one last time before rolling over and slowly drifting into sleep.

Hours later Ardeth woke with a start to the sound of a scream. He jumped off the couch turned on the lamp and looked around. Jade lay on the bed tossing and turning trying to fight off an unseen attacker as she slept

"No… let go! I said Let Go!"

Ardeth walked over to the bed, gathered her up in his arms and was rocking her back and forth gently She still thrashed and turned as he held her closer to him.

"No … Stay away from me let go!"

"Jade wake up, you are dreaming. Please wake up little one." He said shaking her trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"Don't …Please no. Don't hurt him."

"Who, don't hurt who little one?"

"No! Ardeth…"

Ardeth looked down at the figure in his arms with shock on his face._ Did she just call to me? _He thought shaking her again.

"Jade wake up. No one is here no one will hurt you. You are safe."

"No…Ardeth!" She whispered as tears rolled down her closed eyes falling on his hand.

"Jade wake up. I'm here. You are safe." He took her head in his hand and pulled her closer to him. He finally started to feel her body relax as she lay against him. She opened her eyes looking around still frightened not totally realizing where she was.

"Jade are you all right." She looked up to see Ardeth just inches from her. She then realized just where she was. She sat up and Ardeth let her slip from his arms. He placed his hands on her shoulders again as he had before and asked again.

"Jade are you all right."

"I…. I'm ok I guess. What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. What was it you were dreaming of?"

"We were in this city. By we I mean all of us Evy , Rick, Jonathan, well you get the idea. It wasn't so much a city as it was ruins of one. I have never seen them before but I knew them. It was almost as if I had been there before.

There was this thing. It looked like a coffin and it was opening. I … I saw Randy there. I don't know what was going on but I know he had something to do with that thing opening. There was a woman there with him. She … she looked as if she wore clothes like yours. She had a mark on her hand. She also had something to do with it.

I don't remember all the details of the dream but there was a fight between you and Randy and I tried to get to you but the woman she was trying to keep me from you. The next thing I saw was smoke coming form the coffin and it was circling Randy. I finally broke free of the other woman but Randy was attacking you again but this time he had the upper hand.

Next thing I knew I was trying to fight Randy myself. Pleading with him, begging him not to hurt you. I tried as hard as I could I tried to stop him. Which I usually could do but I could do nothing. He threw me off him and across the way into a near by pillar with no effort at all. The next thing I know your laying there. I couldn't get to you in time. I tried all I could but….but I couldn't help. No matter what I did. Randy told me it was too late. He was right. I … I couldn't do anything to help you." She managed to said finally breaking down in tears. He pulled her to him hugging her tightly. He stroked her head gently trying to calm her as best he could.

"Jade everything is fine. I am here. Every one is safe. No one can hurt you I promise you that. Look at me." He took her chin in his hand and pulled her face up to look at him. She finally picked up her eyes to meet his. "As long as I am with you no one will ever hurt you. I promise you that. I will always protect you."

She nodded her head as he bend his down to place a kiss on hers. Just then The door opened and they heard Kristy walk in the room.

"What's going on? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. Your sister had a nightmare that is all."

"Well with all the bloody noise it sounded like a lot more than that!" Jonathan said as he and Alex walked into the room behind Kristy Alex rubbed his tired eyes.

"I think she woke up the whole house uncle John."

"Whole house? I think she woke up the people in China."

" Rick!"

"Well it's true Evy."

"Ardeth what happened?"

"As I told Kristy Jade had a terrible nightmare." He looked over at the group with a stern look on his face. Rick took the hint and decided it was time to leave Ardeth alone with Jade.

"OK shows over everybody out."

"But dad…"

"No buts. You heard me let's leave Jade alone." He said as he pushed Alex and Jonathan out the door first. Kristy walked out willingly before taking one last look over her shoulder at her sister who had done nothing the whole time but stay in the arms of the man who sat next to her. Never uttered a word … nothing. She knew what was going on with her sister but it had never been like this. Finally Evy and Rick were the last to walk from the room. Turning one last time before shutting the door. He too knew what was going on with Jade but didn't mention a thing to Ardeth. Rick looked over his shoulder as he spoke to Ardeth.

"She will be fine. I know she will. Just give her time."

Ardeth nodded as he watched Rick close the doors behind him.

"Jade, lie down. Rest. You will feel better." He rose to leave the bed Jade's hand reached out and caught his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the couch. Do you not want me to go?"

"I know this is going to sound childish but I would like you to stay if you don't mind."

He knew that would be the answer she gave. Hell he even knew in his own heart he didn't want to let her be on her own even if he were only feet away. He had his own feelings he was dealing with. He took her hand off his and walked over to the lamp near the couch. She rolled over supporting her upper body on her elbows as she watched him turn the lamp off. Minutes later she felt a weight settle on the bed. He crawled in next to her and gathered her up in his arms. She rested her head just under his placing her hand on his chest. She felt a total sense of peace and comfort with him but she couldn't quite figure out the reason.

"Nami ya – zghireh. Sleep little one." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Minutes later they were both fast asleep.


	2. Never a Dull Moment

Disclaimer: **Same as before don't own em so don't yell at me for using them. Only ones that belong to me are Jade Kristy and Randy. Possibly a few to come in later chapters**

Chapter 2: Never a Dull Moment.

In the morning everyone was busy bustling around the O'Connell home. Streamers going up here and there, skeletons hanging on the railing, bats from the chandeliers. Food had to be prepared costumes readied for that night.

"Wow when Rick does Halloween he does it big." Kristy said out loud to no one in particular.

"Well I don't think it would have been this extravagant if I hadn't had a hand in it. You know how I love Halloween. Now would you mind handing me that black cat in the corner over there?" Jade replied pointing from her ladder to the corner where the cat sat on the couch.

"So I still haven't figures out what you are going as." Jade said impatiently waiting for Kristy to hand her the cat.

"I'm going as an angel. I picked up the costume in town earlier." Jade placed the cat on top of the banister and started to climb down the ladder. "So what are you going as? You haven't told me and I didn't see you leave to get a costume."

"I think ahead little sister. I had my costume last month."

"Um not to alarm anyone but has anyone seen Alex?" A nervous Jonathan asked as he walked into the room.

"Alex? NO we haven't seen him all day why?"

"Isn't he with Rick and Evy?"

"No Kristy. They went to town for some things and I was to watch Alex."

"Key word in that sentence …was. And now you lost him." Jade said.

"I didn't lose him luv I just can't find him there is a difference ya know!"

"Not much. Rick and Evy will kill you if you don't find him soon." Kristy said

"Maybe we should split up and look for him. Jonathan you take outside. Kristy you look down here, and I'll look upstairs."

"Yes, yes good idea."

They all went their own ways in their search for little Alex.

"Alex, are you here." Kristy started looking in the living room behind the couches. "Alex , come out come out wherever you are!"

Outside Jonathan was looking behind bushes and trees.

"Alex come on out. Where are you?" Besides if I don't find you your Mum and Dad will 'ave my head!

"Alex, come now this isn't funny." He said as he peered around the corner of the house.

Upstairs Jade was walking form room to room. "Bathroom, no. Rick's room, no." Where can he be? Think woman if you were a smart aleky little kid where would you be? "Well not even in your own room. What's the matter don't kids play anymore?" Jade walked out of the room and straight into something. "Oh Ardeth you scared me!"

"I am sorry, why all the looking around?"

"Jonathan lost Alex and we're trying to find him."

"Alex? I think I saw him before. He went down the hall but I haven't seen him since early this morning."

"Down the hall? I think I know exactly where he is."

Jade walked passed Ardeth brushing against him as she went. Walking down the hall she reached the room her and Ardeth share, She turned the doorknob and went to walk in but moved out of the way just in time to see a scimitar swing round in the air. There in the middle of the room was Alex, swinging a sword about.

" Well would you look at that. My but you certainly shrunk Ardeth." Alex jumped when he realized he was no longer alone.

"What was that little one?" Ardeth asked walking up behind Jade who had now stepped into the room.

" I said you've shrunk why just look at you." She pointed over to Alex in the middle of the room. Ardeth let out a small laugh when he saw the sight before him there in his clothes was Alex. Ardeth's Medjai robes hanging and bunching all around him with the sword in his hand.

"Um, I can explain everything." Alex finally managed to say as he looked at the pair that occupied the room with him.

"No need to explain to us." Ardeth said.

"Yes, but you may want to be a little more careful when you swing that thing. You almost got me!" Jade said as Alex began slipping the oversized robes over his head. Jade took the clothes and neatly folded them before walking over and placing them on top of a trunk in the corner.

"Alex everyone is looking for you. You should come back downstairs."

"Oh, ok just don't tell mum about the sword if she knew…"

Jade and Ardeth both looked at each other for a second considering what to do.

"You have our word. We shall keep your secret." Ardeth said as they all started heading down the stairs.

Later that night everyone was ready for the party.

"Jade are you coming down sometime tonight?" Kristy yelled in annoyance once again pushing her wings out of the way.

"Almost done just putting on a few finishing touches." Jade yelled back before turning again to face the mirror and lining her eyes with the dark black pencil. "There all finished now I just need my necklace and I'll be done." She reached over on the table grabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck. She rose, taking one last look in the mirror before heading down the stairs.

Down stairs Kristy was tapping her hand against the railing impatiently. Finally after what seemed like forever Jade appeared at the top of the steps.

"Wow!" Came the reply from Alex as those in the room turned to look at her as she descended the steps. There dressed in a fine white linen pleated dress was Jade.

"Wow is right! You look amazing luv. If you weren't family I would …"

"Jonathan!"

Rick and Ardeth walked in the room looking at the company in front of them. There was Alex dressed as a pirate, Evy was dressed as a witch, Kristy an angel, Jonathan as a zombie, and Jade.

"Jade, wow."

"That's exactly what Alex said Rick." She said looking him over. "By the way nice fangs Dracula."

Ardeth stood there studying her. Her eyes highlighted in the black eyeliner she had put on earlier. Her hair hung straight down to her shoulders as opposed to the curl it normally had. On her naked arms were armbands and bracelets like snakes. Jewels of precious stones adorned her ears. Around her neck the one single necklace she had placed on earlier. The necklace was a large pendant with Isis holding an ankh with rays of light surrounding her.

_Allah help me but this woman vexes me so. If she were a little tanner she could actually pass as an Egyptian. _"That necklace, where did you get it from?" Ardeth managed to finally choke out.

"Oh this? It was given to me by my father. He said it was in our family. He had no use for it so he gave it to me. He knew how much I love Egyptian things. That's the necklace I was talking about in my letter Rick, the one I said I wanted to show Evy."

"Letter? Oh yeah I remember."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I wanted to show you this Evy and see if you could tell me anything about it. If it's real or not."

Evy walked up to Jade and reached out to take the necklace in her hand and examine it.

"Well it certainly looks real. I believe it was a necklace only meant to be worn by a priestess."

"So then how did my family come by it? Far as I know there aren't any priestesses in my family."

"Maybe there are tomb raiders in our family." Kristy said.

"No I doubt it, I think our family has a little more respect for the dead than that."

"I thought this was a bloody party. Where are the drinks." Jonathan asked kind of annoyed.

"We locked them up uncle John we know how bad you get."

"Yes our young pirate is right. You cannot how do you say it? Hold your liquor." Ardeth said which caused Alex and Kristy and Jade to burst into laughter."

"Bloody eunuch." Jonathan mumbled under his breath as he walked over to the couch.

Alex ran over and gave the record player a few turns before the music finally cued up.

"Come on everybody lets have some fun." Alex shouted dragging Kristy along to dance with him.

"My wings are going to hit me."

"You're the one who wore the costume." Rick said as he pulled Evy along to the center of the room to join them.

"Never a dull moment round here is there?" Jade said as she looked over at Ardeth. "Care to join them?"

"I am sorry little one but I do not dance."

"Ok if you don't want to you don't have to."


	3. Going Home

**Sorry for it being so short. Couldn't really think of much for this Chappy. Promise there will be longer ones to come.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Would be nice to thought!**

Chapter 3: Going Home

"Never a dull moment round here is there?" Jade said as she looked over at Ardeth. "Care to join them?"

"I am sorry little one but I do not dance."

"Ok if you don't want to you don't have to." Jade got up wan walked over to where Rick and Evy were dancing. Tapping Evy on the shoulder she asked: "Mind if I cut in?"

"Of course not. By all means go ahead."

"What about Ardeth?" Rick asked.

"He doesn't dance. Least that's what I've been told." She said as the two of them started dancing across the room.

Outside in the darkness two figures were hiding in the shadows watching the events unfold within.

"Do you think we should tell him now?"

"No we must wait till he is alone. We will let him know then. We do not want to alarm them all."

"Our leader will not like this."

"It is what must be done.

Later that night everyone had retired to his or her rooms. There in his room Ardeth sat ready for bed naked from the waist up. In his lap the book Jade had given him the night before to look over. He was reading through it every now and then pushing a stray strand of his hair out from in front of his eyes.

_No wonder this is her favorite book. It has everything, romance, action, and heroes. So somewhere under that tough façade there is a sweet woman. Well you should have known that. You saw that when she broke down in your arms after her dream. _He thought to himself.

"At least she sleeps peacefully now." He says to himself as he looks over at her before going back to reading the book in his lap. Minutes later Jade stirred. She sat up in bed tucking her arms round her knees. There under the faint glow of the lamplight was Ardeth totally engrossed in her book. She finally got to get a good look at him. His long dark hair framed a beautiful tan face, mahogany eye, lovely eyes. His mouth could be so animated even when he didn't speak. Just from a look she could pick up his feelings. A neatly trimmed goatee framed it all.

Her eyes ran down his figure. He was very muscular, lean, almost like an athlete. But that she already knew. The fact that his figure was not hidden behind her robes made the fact just that more obvious.

"Enjoying the book?"

His head shot up from the book to see her looking him over.

"Yes, are you enjoying the view little one?"

"Guilty as charged." She said with a grin.

"The door burst open suddenly, both looked in the direction of the door.

" Rick I swear this joke is getting kind of old now. If you think for one minute…" She quieted as two men dressed in dark clothes entered the room. Ardeth jumped from his seat and instinctively put himself between Jade and the men She had placed a hand on his arm as she now stood behind him. He relaxed only when he realized who the men were.

"Tariqk, Ahmed?"

"**_Brother, you must come back home._**"

"**_Yes, there is trouble._**"

Jade looked confused as she watched this exchange of words. She hadn't the slightest clue of what they said and she had the feeling they wanted it that way.

"Slow down, now Tariqk what is all this about? I asked while I was gone not to be bothered."

" **_Back home there is trouble…_**"

"You don't have to speak Arabic. If you are worried about Jade don't be. I trust her."

"As you wish. Brother there are murmurs back home. About you."

"Yes." Ahmed cut in. "There are whispers about an uprising. Not many, but something about you."

"Have any of you heard this yourselves?"

"No brother but…"

"Then it is not to be worried about."

"But it is. The Elders most certainly think it is."

"The Elders? Then it is serious." Ardeth said looking over at the two before him.

"You must return. It is important that you come. You are needed home."

"You know we wouldn't have come had it not been serious. We did not want to alarm anyone else here that is why we waited." Ahmed added as he looked over at the girl who stood behind Ardeth.

"Go I shall leave in the morning. Tell them I am coming." With that the two men turned and left just as Ardeth had instructed.

"Ok they were speaking in English and still I didn't get it." Jade said as she sat down on the couch that Ardeth had been occupying earlier. "Do you mind filling me in on a few things I missed?"

"Yes. Back home there are twelve Medjai tribes. I am the chieftain of al of them."

"Well that must be fun." Jade said with mock sarcasm in her voice.

"You must understand. There has been talk like this before." He said as he knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his. "Never before has it concerned anyone. Just rumors, all of it. But for the Elders to be concerned, and to send my brother and my top general there must be truth to it."

"Yes but why after all this time is it a real threat?"

"I do not know little one. I wish I could tell you." He said bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

"As I have said. I am to leave in the morning. I promise everything will be fine."

The rest of the night not a word was spoken between either of them and the morning was to come too soon.


	4. What is he doing here?

A few days have past since Ardeth left when a letter arrives at the O'Connell house. Alex races through the house in search of Jade. He finally finds her in the library sitting near the picture window with one leg tucked under her sitting form reading her book.

"Jade, Jade there you are. This came for you." He huffs while trying to catch his breath. She looked up from her book as he extends his hand with the letter for her to take. She looks it over before ripping into the letter and reading it. Suddenly Alex notes the change from happiness to melancholy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Alex. I just thought the letter was from someone else."

"Ardeth."

"What now you read minds too!"

"You like him don't you?"

"He **_is_** interesting I'll give you that."

"Well if it's not from him who is it from then?"

"A good friend of mine. I'm just trying to find out how she knew I was here. I didn't tell her I was here. But any way it seems she has a job that your mother and I are perfect for. Seems like we may be going to Cairo."

"Dad isn't going to like hearing that."

"I know but she says she really needs our help. What ever it is it has her stymied and that's hard to do." Jade leaves the room and gets a hold of Evy in the kitchen.

"Evy what are you doing?"

"Attempting to cook." A sharp-tongued Jonathan quips from the table.

"Be quiet Jonathan. Now what is it you wanted Jade?" Jade places the letter in Evy's hand and gives her a look. Taking the hint Evy reads the note herself. She looks a bit shocked when she finishes reading the letter.

"Is this from **_the _**Dr. Breland?"

"The one and only."

"How does she know you?"

"We're good friends. We go back quite a ways."

"She really wants us to come to Cairo?"

"Well actually me. But I think you would be better for the job she wants done than I would be."

"Excuse me, but did someone say Cairo? As in Egypt? Ever time we go to that bloody country we get into nothing but trouble."

"What country?" Rick said as he walked in and sat at the table.

"Egypt." Evy and Jade said in unison.

"What?" He said as he shot up from the chair. "Oh NO we are NOT going. Look at what happened the last two times we were there!"

"That's exactly what I told them."

"Oh come on Rick. I would like to see Egypt at least once in my lifetime. Besides how bad can it be?"

Rick shot Jade the nastiest look.

"Now honey, calm down. At least read the letter before you say we aren't going anywhere." After reading the letter Rick looked up at Evy.

"We still aren't going." He said as he walked out.

"Give me time I'm sure I will get him to change his mind." Evy said as she walked out of the room after Rick.

Sure enough the next morning here they were on a ship heading to Cairo. When they had arrived they headed to the Cairo museum. There Jade was to meet with her friend, World renound Egyptologist, Alicia Breland.

"I still can't believe I let her talk us into this. You know what will happen if we stay too long right."

"Yes. Dust, curses, temples, mummies. The usual mate."

"Exactly."

"Will you two pick it up back there. We haven't got all day." Jade shouted from the doorway as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm so excited to meet Dr. Breland. I must sound foolish. I sound like a school girl."

"Don't think anything of it Evy She is a real down to earth woman. I don't think she will be what you expect at all." Jade said as they all headed through the halls passing all the exhibits. Evy stopping every now and then to tell Alex or Jonathan not to touch anything. The boys and Kristy decided to stay and look around a bit and the girls agreed it would be best if they did. Minutes later Jade and Evy stood outside the office of Dr. Breland. Jade knocked twice before entering.

There standing over a desk was a tall African American woman studying a tablet that lay on the desk. Behind her stood Randy. He seems to be engrossed in the tablet as well.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jade finally asks as the general shock wears off.

"Jade good to see you. I take it you got my message." Alicia says as she looks up from the tablet on the desk.

"Yes I did but that doesn't tell me why he is here." She says pointing at Randy, who, is now looking at Jade with that Cat that swallowed the canary type grin.

"How do you think I found you to get the letter out? Randy brought me this tablet and said that you would be the best person to help decipher it. Even I can't."

"Great I come all the way here for this." Jade mumbles under her breath.

"Um if I may, can I take a look at the tablet?"

"Yes let Evy look at it if anyone here is any good at deciphering things its her. What I want to know is just how you came about finding this? When did you leave?"

"Well my love…"

"Don't call me that!" Jade said through clenched teeth.

"I have my ways."

"I'm sure you do."

"A friend of mine told me he found this piece and wanted me to take a look at it. I couldn't make it out so I brought it to Dr. Breland here."

"And I take it just out of the blue you thought I could help somehow?"

"Your presence is help enough."

"I'm flattered I'm sure." Jade said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

From over in the corner of the room Evy spoke.

"This definitely is something but I would have to look over it for a while."

"A While? How long is a while?"

"A few days, maybe more."

"A few days that is lovely. If anyone can come up with a solution to this puzzle it would be most welcome." Alicia said.

"A few days. With tall, dark, and annoying here? I think not!"

Well we'll leave this till the next day if that is the case. But it will take a considerable amount of time. Dr, Breland it was an honor meeting you. Randy we will be seeing you tomorrow." With that Evy pulled Jade out of the office and gathered the others to leave.

"What happened, how did it go?" Rick asked.

"Don't ask." Jade said.

"Why?"

"Randy." Was the only word Jade uttered as she walked out the door of the museum.

"Ding, Ding, round two ladies and gentleman." Kristy said as she headed out the door behind her sister.


	5. FORTY THIEVS

Sunset along the Nile, the hustle and bustle of the marketplaces are starting to die down. Jade had been out all day. The pyramids at Giza that was where she spent the whole of her day. She was now tired of playing tourist and headed back to the hotel to meet the others for dinner. She makes her way up to her room glad that she now has the chance to be rid of her sand riddled clothes. She took off her boots and sat in a chair near the writing desk.

"Stupid sand's even in my boots." She says to herself as she tilts the boot and a stream of sand spills out onto the floor. She does the same with her other boot and then tosses them across the room into the adjacent corner. She gets up and heads over to the trunk in front of the bed opens it and starts rummaging through for decent dinner attire. As she pulls out several articles of clothes. She pulls out a pair of black pants, black robes, and gray boots.

"These are big for me. Where the hell could I have gotten them from?" She wondered out loud.

"Ardeth." A voice said from behind her causing her to jump.

"ALEX, don't sneak up on people like that." She looked down once again at the robes in her hands. Then it finally hit her. These were what Alex was wearing on Halloween, the ones she had folded up and …_put in the trunk. _She thought.

"You know if you want we've been to see him. I could show you." Alex said finally causing Jade to snap back to reality.

"You can what?"

"Here let me show you. Hand me that map you have there." Alex sat on the floor for the next several minutes contemplating the best and quickest rout for Jade to take. After several more minutes he finally put down the pen he had been using he stood looking rather pleased with the results and handed her the map. She looked at it a few seconds herself trying to make heads or tails out of it.

"It will probably be a day or two from here."

"Thanks Alex, But why are you doing all this for me?"

"What do I tell mum and dad?"

"Whatever comes into that sly little conniving head of yours. Tell them I went sight seeing for all I care. What ever you do don't go telling them the truth."

"But they all ready see how you feel about Ardeth. That's a big reason I did this for you. Besides, maybe if you two are together he won't be such a stiff."

Jade let out a little giggle at Alex's last comment. "Do they know that you're doing this for me? Drawing me a map right to him?"

"Well no."

"All the more reason to not tell them where I'll be going. Do you want to be in just as much trouble as I will be if they find out?"

"Good point." He says as he makes his way out of the room. Not noticing Kristy standing there within earshot of all that was just said. She had a disappointed look on her face.

Jade had finally finished changing and was heading out to meet the others when her sister walked up behind her.

"You're not actually thinking about going are you?"

"Going where? To dinner. Yes, I'm starving!"

"No I mean your not going to find him are you?"

"Him?"

"Ardeth."

"How did you know?"

"I heard. Do you know how dangerous it can be? Are you really willing to do something silly over a stupid little crush?"

"Listen, how long have you known me? In all the years has anything that bad ever happened?" Kristy eyed her warily as if to say you have to be kidding.

"I'll be fine. That's it I don't want to hear anymore of it."

The next day down in the market place a figure was bargaining for a camel with an old shopkeeper. With in minutes the person mounted the camel and was headed out of town with their supplies packed behind them. Hours later all that lay before them were the sand and sky. A vast endless sea of tan stretched out for miles ahead.

_This damn sun is unbearable. What was I thinking wearing black? I hope that I know what I have gotten myself into._

The thoughts ran through the traveler's head a mile a minute. Several hours later the camel had brought the traveler to an oasis as the sun slowly began to shrink into the distance.

"Perfect. I can stop here. Water my fuzz little friend here and rest a bit."

After an hour the sun had finally set. The traveler set up camp watered the camel and just lit a fire before pulling some food out of a pack that they had flung over their shoulder. As the traveler ate with one hand they pulled a map out from their robes with the other.

Placing the dried piece of meat down next to them the traveler looked over the map. _I sure hope your right about this kid. If not when I get home…if I get home you are going to regret the day you met me._

"Well my fuzzy little friend. If we keep up this pace I may get there sometime tomorrow afternoon if not the morning after."

High on a hilltop a man sat on a black steed watching. Just out of the line of sight of our traveling friend who was now talking to the camel. _What would posses a person to come out to this place and by themselves no doubt. I don't like this. There could be trouble. As if I did not have enough troubles to worry about now._

Back down where the traveler sat they continued to speak.

"Not like you understand me. You could care less if we get were I have to go." The traveler said taking another bite of the overly dried piece of meat now in their hand. _Uggh! Get a grip on yourself. I think you've been out in the sun too long. Look at yourself. Here you are eating something that resembles shoe leather and talking to a damn camel. What's happening to you? Have you totally gone bonkers? _

"What I need issleep." But little did the traveler know there wasn't going to be sleep for quite a while. In the distance several pair of what sounded like hoof beats pounded the sand. Minutes later there were several men on horseback surrounding the little camp.

"Now what?"

The traveler got up just lucky enough to have side stepped a blade that flashed inches from them.

"Hey watch the clothes buddy. These are on loan." The attacker came again and charged at the traveler. The traveler picked a piece of wood from the fire and swung it at the figure causing the horse to rear and knock its rider off. Up on the hill the man had watched this go on before deciding to ride down to help the traveler. Again the man rushed at the traveler this time to be hit in the face with the flaming log causing the man to scream in agony and back away. Soon another man stood to take his place. Again the log was swung just missing the man but knocking the sword out of his hand. The log dropped to the ground as a fist came flying at the man catching him in the jaw. The knee to his stomach wasn't helping matters any. The man had come back with a punch of his own knocking the traveler down on the ground. He picked up the sword and swung it down over his head. The traveler threw an arm up and closed their eyes they knew what was coming. Suddenly the sound of steel on steel echoed in the night. Looking up there was another man fighting with the attacker.

Grunts of exertion, and the clang of metal meeting metal mixed with the whinnies of the horses around them. He lunged forward, catching the attacker off-guard and making him stumble backward, losing his balance. Catching his opponent in the stomach with his shoulder, the man who came to the travelers aid sent both of them flying across the sands.

The two tumbled over one another, each searching for the advantage. The attacker brought his blade up defensively against the others sword, grunting with effort as he tried to throw him off. He pushed with all his might, managing to force the man backward and away from him. He caught the would be savior across the chest with his sword as he did so.

The man groaned, his shoulders moving forward involuntarily with pain. He caught sight of the attacker out of the corner of his eye; just managing to step backward in time to miss being completely ran through by the man's sword.

The attacker turned and hurled himself at the man, their bodies colliding and toppling to the floor. The two men rolled, each scrambling for a foothold. The man slammed his forehead into the attackers nose, and a flow of blood cascaded down the attackers face. He howled in pain. The man released him and struggled to his feet, sword in hand.

Meanwhile the traveler looked on, as did the other men that had come with the attackers. Both attackers scrambled to their feet and ran off into the opposite direction. Their band of cronies following close behind. None wanting to tangle with the man who rode in on a black steed.

"Are you all right? You should not be out here. Let alone all on ones own." The man said as he helped the traveler up to their feet. The traveler, face still covered looked at the man before them.

"Ardeth?" The traveler spoke, eyes growing wide.

"How do you know my name?" The traveler reached up and removed the cloth from the front of their face.

"Little one?" Ardeth said. The shock ever evident in his face.

"Yes."

"How did you.."

"I came looking for you."

"But how did you know where I would be?"

"I didn't. But a little friend of mine did. Didn't have to go that far now did I?"

"And your clothes…"

"You mean your clothes. I found them in my trunk. Figured they would be best to were."

"You came all the way from England?"

"Oh no, from Cairo. Sit and I'll tell you the whole tale."

He sat down where Jade had been a few minutes before, Jade joined him sitting by his side.

"I want to thank you for saving me from the forty thieves back there. The whole thing started back a few days after you left. I had gotten a letter from a friend of mine that works at the musem. I came to see if I could help her and brought Evy and everyone else along too. When we arrived I found out that Randy had something to do with what my friend wanted help with. He seems to have found a tablet and none of us can decypher it. Maybe that is a good thing . I don't trust that man further than I can throw him."

"That doesn't explain to me how you got out here."

"The other night after dinner I packed some things an headed out this way. That night Alex said that he knew where I could find you. He drew me this map." She said as she reached behind him pulling out the map and placing it on her lap. He led me this far with it being right so I was kind of hoping I would get the rest of the way. Your hear now so I guess I don't have to worry about the rest of the trip huh?"

"Still my little one you should not be out here. You are to go back in the morning."

"Are you crazy? I just spent the day out in blistering heat all alone with no one to talk to but this stupid camel over there looking for you and you want me to go home!"

"I don't want to argue about this. We will stay here the night and I will take you back to Cairo in the morning. Do the O'Connell's know that you have traveled here?"

"Just Alex and my Sister. I was hoping to keep it that way. Those men do you think that they will come back?"

"No, but I will not leave you alone. As I have said we will go get some sleep and leave in the morning." He said as he took jade by the hand, picked her up and lead her into the tent she had set up earlier.

"There is no arguing with you is there? It's your way or none huh?"

Ardeth let out a laugh as he looked over at her. "Yes little one there is no arguing with me. I will always win."


	6. Show Me the Way to Go Home

I'm back to working on this story. I don't know why but I suddenly got hit with inspiration for this chapter. Should be updating my other stories as well very soon.

As always I own nothing from the Mummy movies. Just the oc's in this story belong to me.

**WARNING: Chapter contains some graphic scenes of violence.**

Note: Italic =_ thought. _**bold=Arabic**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Show me the way to go home.

Morning had come as the sun shown through the flap of the tent. Jade groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I think I slept on a bloody rock." she rubbed her back and stretched before turning to face the front of the tent.

"Time to go little one."Ardeth said as he peeked his head into the tent. Jade walked out and noticed that he had packed up all the things in their makeshift camp. "Does he ever sleep?" She mumbled to herself as she walked over to the camel she used as her means of transport. She turned to notice he was now also deconstructing the tent and putting it away neatly.

"Why couldn't you be a car." She said with a chuckle as she petted the camel.

"Do you really have to bring me back to Cairo?" She said looking over her shoulder at Ardeth.

"Yes, you will be safer there. This is no place for you."

"No place for me? Hey I made it this far all on my own without any trouble buster! Besides I think I did a pretty good job of holding my own last night." Ardeth arched an eyebrow.

"Is that so little one? As I remember it you were on the ground and had it not been for me charging to your rescue you would not be here now."

Jade let out a humph and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes I"ll admit had it not been for you I would have met a bad end, but until you came I think I did a decent job of holding my own. Least till that guy punched me." She mumbled the last part as she walked over to where Ardeth had been and took the tent roll from his hands.

* * *

"SHE DID WHAT!" Rick shouted as he covered his eyes and shook his head.

"What would every possess her to do something as crazy and irresponsible as that?" Evy added in for good measure.

"Yes, she must have slipped out after dinner. I didn't even know she was gone. I went in to wake her for breakfast and she wasn't there." Kristy said.

Alex stood on the other side of the door listening in on the conversation between his parents and Kristy. He looked worried. Had she been hurt? He knew she had left but promised not to say where she had gone. Now hearing how upset everyone was he felt really bad. He didn't want to betray Jade or get himself into trouble but if she needed help he had to tell someone. Just as luck would have it his uncle John was walking out of his room with an apparent hangover.

"What in the bloody hell is all the commotion?"

"Uncle John. There's something I need to tell you. . ." Alex lead Johnathan into another part of the hotel room and proceeded to tell him the entire story.

"You did what? Do your parents know?"

"No, I promised Jade I wouldn't tell them. You didn't see her uncle John, she was so sad when he left."

"Let's go tell your folks." Johnathan said as he walked over to the room holding the rest of the adults. From the other side of the door bickering could be heard as to what should be done about jade and being missing and as to where to start looking. Johnathan walked in with Alex not to far behind hiding slightly behind him. He knew he was going to get in so much trouble.

"Don't worry old mum. I know where to look." Everyone in the room turned to look at him with surprise written on their faces.

"What? Where is she?" Rick asked. He knew this trip would be nothing but trouble.

"She went to Ardeth's village, I drew her directions on a map. She missed him."

"And you didn't think to say anything why exactly?!"

"I didn't think she'd go now did I."

Alex looked on as his uncle and father were now bickering back and forth. Suddenly Kristy and Evy looked at one another.

"I can't believe she actually took off like that." Kristy said not realizing her statement had come out louder than she originally intended.

"Now that you mention it Jonathan she did seem a bit out of sorts lately,"

"Mum, out of sorts? She's been downright depressed." Alex chimed in finally. Just now getting over the shock that Jonathan had taken the blame for him.

"He's right old mum. She hasn't been the same since he left the day after the Halloween party."

"Well now that we know where she is I say we go and fetch her." Evy said.

* * *

They had been riding for a while when all of a sudden Ardeth put a hand out signaling for Jade to stop. They were at the top of a large dune. Jade rode up beside him.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"They have returned, and in greater number."

"Who?"

"The men from last night. We cannot go any further this way. It is not safe."

"So what's our plan now oh fearless leader?" Jade said giving him a quick glance.

"First we get off this hill before they spot us, then we will make for my village. They would not dare to follow us there."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go." She turned her mount around and started heading back down the hill. "I guess you don't always win huh." Jade said giving him a sly smile. "Looks like I win this time."

Ardeth remembered their conversation about taking her home from the night before and shook his head giving a glare. _This woman shall be the death of me yet._

After a few hours of riding they were nearly there when suddenly out of nowhere a few of the men that had attacked them the night before had appeared. They had road on ahead to scout for Ardeth and Jade. The men charged their horses forward heading straight toward the pair.

Ardeth had unsheathed his sword and prepared for the onslaught that was about to come. The four men were almost upon the pair when a shot rang out taking one of the men down. Ardeth turned to see Jade had a pistol aimed at the now empty saddle where the man had been before she shot. Two more men rode toward Ardeth.

"LOOK OUT!" Jade shouted as she road toward one of the men. Slamming her camel into the side of one of the men's horse causing him to tumble to the ground. Ardeth and the other man battled furiously atop their horses. Jade jumped down landing in the sand with a thud pulling out a small dagger from the sleeve of here robes.

The man stumbled up from the sand and swung his sword in Jade's direction. It came down cutting through the air with an audible hiss. Jade side stepped just missing the sword before she took a swing at the man in front of her, her hit had connected and caused the man to stumble a bit. Jade swung her other arm and sliced the man with the dagger. He let out a scream of pain before clutching the side of his face.

Ardeth had since took his battle with his attacker to the ground as well. The sounds of metal against metal echoed as the two continued their fierce battle. Ardeth's attacker jabbed his sword forward. Ardeth thrust his sword out to deflect the blow. It didn't completely hit him but it grazed his shoulder causing him to hiss in pain as the blood began to flow. He headbutted the man in front of him simultaneously kicking one knee out from under his attacker causing him to fall onto his back. With one swift swing of his sword Ardeth had cut clean through the mans neck before jumping to the aid of Jade who now had her hands full with two of their attackers.

The man she had slashed across the face had now had Jade's arms pinned behind her and the other man was about to hit her but she kicked up off the ground and caught him in the gut. He was stunned giving Jade just enough time to stomp the foot of her captor. He let out a yelp of pain as she brought her head back and headbutted him. He finally released her. She Spun around when she bumped into another body. She instinctively swung. Ardeth caught her arm.

"It is me little one."

"Oops. Sorry. Adrenalin I guess." Ardeth suddenly shoved Jade just as a blade came across her shoulder. She let out a cry. As she landed on the ground and noticed red begin to stain the sand. Ardeth shoved the man back and landed a punch right across his face. He had the man on the ground when a sudden anger rose up within him. He sat on the man pinning him down. Then he hit him. Once, **"Don't you ever . . ." **twice, **"touch her . . ."** three times **"again!"**.

Meanwhile Jade had her own problems as the man she slashed had seen her on the ground and kicked her in the gut. She fell back onto the sand when he decided to stomp on her back every now and then kicking her wounded shoulder causing fresh blood to pour forth. He turned her over onto her back and had her in a similar position as Ardeth held his companion.

He laughed at her and spoke in Arabic. **"I will thoroughly enjoy this."** He brought down a fist hitting her in the mouth. Her lip split open instantly. He hit her again this time in the temple. She was beginning to feel as if she would pass out from the pain. She twisted her head to the side and noticed her dagger not to far from her. She reached out a weakening hand trying to touch it. _Just a little further if I can just reach another inch. _Her fingers wiggled trying to stretch just that last few centimeters when she finally felt her hand on the hilt she wrapped her hand around it and stabbed the man in the back. He let go of her then jade took a swing at the man stabbing him right in the eye. He stumbled a minute before falling to the ground dead.

Ardeth had lowered his had to the mans face for what could have been the hundredth time. He wasn't sure he had lost count long ago. When suddenly he felt a hand shoot out and grab his before he could bring it down on the man below him. "Ardeth,stop."

He turned to look at her. He rose and she let go of his hand. He reached out his hand and touched her face turning it this way and that while assessing the damage that had been done to it. He saw the bruise forming under her one eye, her one cheek had a cut running from just under her eye to her chin and her lip was split and some dry blood was still there.

He didn't remember what caused him to do it but he began to lower his head. His hair cascaded down around Jade as he leaned in even closer. His lips now just inches from hers. She placed her hands on his chest. "I . . . I think we should leave. There may be. . . be more coming." She stammered breaking Ardeth from his trance.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hi guys, just letting you guys know I won't be able to update any stories any time soon. unfortunately my computer crashed and I will have to get it fixed. Till then I will be working on them so once it's fixed I'll have updates ready to type up and post.


End file.
